A Reason For Existing
by I Am Me And I Can Fly
Summary: ...and so from here on, we embark on the tale of two complete and utter opposites who fell in love against all odds...
1. Prologue

Title: A Reason for Existing

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Friendship, Yaoi

Category: Fruits Basket

Pairing: Ayame and Ritsu

Summary: And so we embark on the tale of two complete opposites who somehow fell in love...

Author's Note: This is not the first Fruits Basket story I've written..it's the first one I am posting. Please do be gentle, but do not refrain from giving me constructive criticism. I do not cower away from it, I embrace it. So do not be afraid to give me your honest opinion! On a lighter note, please enjoy my story. :)

Prologue:

There's a five year old boy running on the grounds of a large and anything but modest estate. He has honey colored hair with eyes to match and he's laughing as if he has no cares in the world. His long but somewhat chubby legs carry him as fast he can go; after a minute, he approaches a group of four boys.

These four boys seem to welcome him in with a friendly if not merely polite manner, continuing with their conversation but allowing him to join in. The five year old boy watches with his wide eyes, seeming to be at awe with whatever the boys are talking about. They all appear to be a few years younger than him, but not by much. Three of them look as if they are eight, while the shortest of them all looks to be maybe six or seven.

One of the older boys in particular seems to be the one that the small boy is focusing on the most. He has shoulder length white hair and bright yellow eyes, something which can be easily looked over. This boy seems to be the most cheerful of them all, laughing whole heartedly and resting on his shoulder on the raven haired boy next to him who shrugs him off with an expressionless face. This seems to make him falter, losing his overly confident air for just a second before a grin appears on his face and he nudges another boy next to him, one who is the same age as him. He whispers to him and they laugh, sharing some satisfyingly secret inside joke.

As for the small boy, he just stares with a painfully wistful look on his face. Being around them is a joyful, happy experience for him. But he wants more...he wants to be their friend. How can he their friend, though, when he is such a disgrace to the family name? They all hate him; he's useless.

The white haired boy whispers something else to the other boy who he seems to be closest with, the one with shaggy black hair. The shaggy-haired boy then looks at the five year old and places a hand on his head, saying something immature but insulting to a child's ears. This makes tears appear in those honey eyes and he begins to apologize frantically, sobbing crazily. The shaggy boy only laughs, gesturing to the serious-faced boy, who takes him by the arm and drags him away with a blank look in his eyes. The kid with dark brown hair looks at the white-haired boy, then quickly walks off. The brunette boy worships the boy with the shaggy black hair, and he wants to protect him from the wrath of the serious boy.

This leaves us with only the small five year old and the taller than average boy with strikingly yellow eyes. The older one kneels down on his knees, ignoring the dirt stains that will almost surely be on his navy blue school pants. He murmurs a few words to the younger boy, a regretful and guilty look on his face. It's alright, he assures him, he didn't mean it. Don't cry...

Wiping the tears away, the small child listens and nods. Smiling softly, the yellow-eyed boy pats his honey-colored head of soft hair then gets up, walking away and gesturing for the younger boy- who is now identified as a relative of his -to follow him.

This seems to put the young child in even more awe, but he slowly nods again. Grinning, his older relative turns around and begins to walk off to his destination.

Before he follows after him, the child places a hand on his head. He cannot believe what has just occurred. It seems almost surreal, and he is sure that he is dreaming. But that would be too cruel, and so he pinches himself...he yelps out in pain.

So this is all happening...the boy whom he looks up to has showed immense kindness towards him. How wonderfully splending and magnificent and any other word...but words cannot describe how he feels at this one very moment. Words cannot even come close to it at all.

'I will be just like Ayaa-Niisan...' he whispers to himself as he runs to catch up with the older boy. 'I will be, I'll show everyone...'

With that, he reaches the boy.

Author's Note: It's not very long, but it's only the prologue. The real story will start soon. In case there is any confusion, the 'honey-colored hair boy' is Ritsu. The white-haired boy is Ayame, the boy with shaggy black hair is Shigure, the serious boy is Hatori, and the brunette boy is Kureno. Alrighty then...look forward to updates soon! :)


	2. Reunions and Kimonos

**Author's Note: Here is the first chapter of 'A Reason for Existing'. I do hope you enjoy it. Just so everything is clear, this story will begin when Ayame is twenty two and has only recently opened his shop. Ritsu will be nineteen and not yet in college. Let's just say that Ayame and Ritsu have not had contact for about four years now due to Ayame cutting off eveyone in his family after graduating high school with the exception of Shigure and Hatori. I have a strange sense of creativity. So here we are, about to embark on chapter one! Remember...I embrace constructive criticism! -nod, nod-**

Chapter One: Reunions and Kimonos

Frills, lace, and endless supplies of ribbon. Corsets, skirts, and shoes of every color. Dresses upon dresses of every color and style imaginable...it was so perfect that it did not quite seem to be real. A scene from a dream, perhaps? It was possible. He had, after all, been dreaming of this for so long. To think, his very own shop. His own store that he owned...

Yes, this was _his _dress shop. He called the shots here. Ayame Sohma, manager of 'Ayame'. It sounded a bit awkward to say out loud, but he cherished that phrase nonetheless. This was _his _store, _Ayame's_ store, and nobody could tell him what to do.

"Ayaa-San! Come here! I need help!"

Except maybe Mine Kuramae, of course.

Sighing dramatically, he smiled to himself and rushed to help his pretty new assistant. He had met her in a flourishing area of Tokyo only three months ago, right inside of a cute little boutique she had been working at. They had begun to talk about dresses, and designing, and before he knew it...Mine Kuramae had become his assistant and business partner.

"Yes, Mine-Chan?" He asked, strolling into the back room. There was a musty smell to his new store, one that he hoped to soon replace with the smell of new fabric and material.

"...I don't know which one to pick!" The brunette squealed, her heavy braids bobbing slightly as she looked up from a box and held out two dresses. "I know you said we only needed to display one maid outfit in the window, but they're both so amazing! I need your expert opinion on this, Ayaa-San!"

Stroking his chin, he examined the two outfits. One was black, a classic maid outfit. That would be a good choice. But the other one was a bright red with black, a dashing choice as well. Mine had been right...this was a difficult choice.

"I say we go with the red and black one." He said at last, gently taking it into his arms. "It's bright and flashy, and it's definitely something new. The customers will love it."

"OH!" Mine gasped, her brown eyes becoming the size of saucers. "Of course! You're so good at this! I don't think I can ever become so great at fashion, not the way you are."

"That's why you're my loyal apprentice, Mine-Chan!" He beamed at her, patting her head affectionately. "Do not worry for a second, my dear! Remember, I am your Sensei, and I shall teach you everything I know!"

Giggling girlishly, Mine ducked her head and went back to sorting through dresses. "Of course, 'Sensei'! I can't wait for our first customer, I can't! I'm so nervous that I think that I'll freeze up and won't be able to speak! But maybe I'll be _too_ excited, and then I won't be able to _stop_ talking. Wouldn't that be just awful?"

"Calm down there..." He said lightly. "Our first customer will be here any minute, I can feel it in my bones..."

Almost as if on cue, there was a _ding_ as the door opened. At the same time, Mine gasped and jumped, putting her hand to her mouth in shock. As for Ayame, he blinked rapidly, unable to clear this thoughts. But somehow he did, and then he turned around to go help the customer.

"Ayaa-Niisan?" An shakingly familiar voice echoed timidly throughout the shop. As Ayame walked out of the back room with Mine at his trail, he was immediately taken aback when he saw the familiar honey-colored hair.

"Ritchan?" He said, examining his face with his eyes. Yes, this was his cousin Ritsu...the monkey of the Jyuunishi. But what was he doing here? He hadn't seen him in four years...almost five.

"...Ayame..." Ritsu's brown eyes widened. "I'm sorry...I should have called ahead! But I didn't know your phone number or even where to reach you...I haven't seen you in four years and I thought that you might be dead! Wait! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that! It's wrong of me to have thought you were going to die! AH! I'M SUCH A DISGRACE TO THE SOHMA NAME! KILL ME NOW, AYAME-NIISAN! I AM NOT WORTHY TO BE IN SUCH A BEAUTIFUL SHOP WITH MY HONORABLE AND NOBLE COUSIN AND HIS PRETTY GIRLFRIEND! I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYY!"

At this point the monkey was practically ripping his hair out with tears brimming up in his eyes. Ayame sighed and walked over to Ritsu, putting a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to cheer him up.

"...it's alright, Ritchan." He assured him. "Do calm down...I think you're scaring Mine-Chan."

"Oh..." Ritsu whimpered, looking over the wide-eyed brunette girl. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to scare you, Miss Ayame's Girlfriend."

"'Girlfriend'?" Mine tilted her head to the side. "No...I'm just Ayame's assistant, Mine."

"Mine, this is my cousin Ritsu..." Ayame murmured, taking a deep breath. "He has a certain...habit, for lack of a better word, of apologizing for everything."

"I'm sorry..." Ritsu whimpered again, hiding his face in his hand. "Shigure wouldn't tell me if you were alright or not..."

"Yes, yes..." Ayame waved a casual hand. "As you can see, I'm doing quite fine. Is there anything else you need, Ritchan?"

Mine tapped her foot, blinking at the man. She could not really believe that he was male...he looked like such a pretty woman in that light purple kimono. So pretty, in fact, that she had the urge to dress him up. The brunette squirmed slightly, not wanting to bother the cousin of her boss. But...he was just so pretty...

"Ritsu-Chan!" She exclaimed, widening her dark eyes and pouting slightly. "Would you mind terribly if I were to dress you up? Please? You're so beautiful!"

"M-Me?" The monkey stammered, turning a dark shade of red. "N-No...of c-course I wouldn't m-mind. But I'm n-not worthy of anything a-associated with A-Ayaa-Niisan...I c-couldn't p-possibly allow y-you to w-waste your t-talents on m-me..."

"Oh, but you're our very first customer!" Mine said sweetly. "Just let me put you into one dress, okay? You'll make me really sad if you say no..."

She whimpered for effect while Ayame laughed loudly, patting Ritsu's shoulder. "There's no use in fighting her, Ritchan. She cannot resist dressing up attractive girls. And while you may not be a girl, you do look like one."

At this Ritsu's eyes widened. Attractive? Had Ayame really called him attractive? This couldn't be! How could he waste such kind words on him?

"I-I don't want to make you sad..." He said softly, looking up at Mine. "If y-you r-really want to-"

Mine did not allow him to finish before squealing happily. Grabbing his pale, feminine hand, she dragged him to the dressing room and pushed him inside. "Stay there!I'll be right back with something pretty for you to wear!"

The white-haired snake chuckled to himself as he watched, amused, while Mine sorted through a pile of dresses. She settled on a dark blue, female kimono made of elegant silk with small flowers embroidered on it. He nodded in approval; the color would compliment Ritsu's hair and eye colors quite nicely.

The fact that Ritsu had stopped by so...abruptly was a bit iffy to Ayame. He knew that the younger boy had always looked up to him more than Shigure or Hatori. But why would he be coming to talk to him after Ayame had skewered all contact with anyone related to him but his two best friends? Why he had done it...he still wasn't quite sure and he didn't want to think about it. All he really understood about his rash decision was that he felt suffocated by the Sohmas. It was if he could not breathe from the bitter tension and hate that flowed from everyone and so he decided to be weak and cower away from it.

The mere thought of it made Ayame feel almost ashamed. But the esteemed Ayame Sohma was not capable of being ashamed...he never had been and he never would. His flaw was that he was overly confident. As much as he resented that one trait of his...

Ayame shook himself out of his thoughts. Now was not the time for him to be thinking such melancholy thoughts. A group of teenage girls had just walked into the store, and they were 'oohing' and 'ahhing' at everything they saw, exclaiming over the pretty dresses and cosplay outfits.

Today was a day to be happy...

"Ayaa-San!" Mine's cheerful voice called out his name, and he looked over at where her voice was coming from. He raised an eyebrow when he saw a flushed but elegantly dressed Ritsu standing next to her, his eyes pointing down at the floor.

"Why, Ritchan!" He gushed, walking over to him and examining the kimono he had designed. "You look absolutely beautiful!"

"I...I'm not worthy of being such a wonderful kimono..." Ritsu said, putting his face in his hands. "Please let me change...my very presence is disgracing it."

"Nonsense!" Both Ayame and Mine exclaimed at the same time.

"I insist that you keep it." Ayame said, smiling brightly at his cousin. "Consider it a 'Reunion' present, yes?"

"You really do look great, Ritsu-Chan!" Mine was about to say more when one of the teenagers skipped over to her and asked her a question, occupying her full attention.

"A-Ayaa-Niisan..." Ritsu began timidly, still staring at the ground. "P-Please don't disappear for so long again. It's selfish of me, but I missed you."

The snake blinked, somewhat taken aback. "Oh...I see! Well, do not worry, Ritchan. I was thinking of visiting the Sohma estate soon. After all, I haven't seen Momiji or Hiro or Kisa since they were itty-bitty children. I assure you that it won't be long before you see me again."

"...I'm sorry." Ritsu said, sniffling. "I'm so selfish...can I please give you back this kimono?"

"That would be rude!" Ayame teased, pulling Ritsu towards the door. "Now, go out and show that new outfit off to the world!"

"But...Ayaa-Niisan..."

"I _insist_." He said firmly, smiling. "Promise me that you won't bring the kimono back."

Ritsu's heart sank. He had already begun to plan a way to return the kimono back without Ayame knowing. But he couldn't deny his role model, could he? Giving in, he nodded shyly. "I-I promise."

"Good! Now, farewell, Ritchan!" Pushing Ritsu out of the shop, Ayame stopped for a second to get his jumbled thoughts in order.

He hadn't been planning on reuniting with anyone from his family. But after this, he really had no choice. Something in Ritsu's voice told him that he would regret it if he continued to ignore his family. Maybe, just maybe...he needed his family more than he was willing to admit to himself.

Taking a deep breath, he shook his head.

What a day...

**Author's Note: So...here's the first real chapter. School is ending in a week, and then I have a little over two months to write fanfiction to my heart's content. -sighs happily- Hopefully, I'll stay fully commited to this story! I can't exactly say I have a plan for this story...I'm just letting it take me where it wants to go and making it up as I go along. Remember, I embrace constructive criticism! :)**

**Love,**

**iammeandicanfly**

**[Otherwise known as Ayame...]**


End file.
